Welcome back Roku Uchiha
by goldxxnuggitz
Summary: Sequel to Welcome to the World Roku Uchiha. PLEASE READ THAT FIRST BEFORE READING THIS. Summary: After a fight with his brother which caused him a coma, Roku wakes up and finds himself in a hospital. He finds answers about his brother and is determined to kill him because of his hatred for him. But he finds himself into trouble (Sorry, I'm bad at summaries. Try the story out!)
1. The awakening

**Hey readers! Today I bring you the story where Roku wakes up from his coma. And I will be happy if you review my stories ;3**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto and I own my OC's like Kurama NOT KYUUBI! Karuto, Roku and many more. And have a gewd day!**

Previously in the series of Roku Uchiha: Kurama was left crying as Karuto was about to get up. "Don't...do it.." said Karuto. Roku touched Sparky's neck with his katana. Even though he had hatred for Sparky, he was his brother. He wouldn't kill. He would spare. "Well? DO IT!" Sparky screamed. Roku was shaking his katana but put it back. "I can't.." He knelt down. "FOOL!" Sparky said as he grabs his kunai and tries to kill him. Kurama dashes and hits Sparky in the face giving him a KNOCK OUT.

Roku, Kurama, and Karuto were left there standing as Sparky had a smirk on his face. Roku walked to him and checked his pulse..HALLELUJAH! he was still alive. "Oh thank god!" said Roku in relief. Sparky had never been like this until now. Sparky's dream was to kill Roku and show him HE is better than HIM. Later, Roku and team 7 finished their last mission and took sparky home. "I should have killed you" he chuckled.

"You... YOU BASTARD..." said Roku crying still dragging him. Then Roku was left in a coma.. For two years. "Sleep well...Roku.." said Sparky laughing.

In the hospital:

"We found the results and we found out he was in a serious concussion. He will be in a coma and we will have to wait until he wakes up.." said the doctor. The two blondes sat down crying as Roku was left in his bed, in his first coma.

"Please wake up soon.." Kurama cried. Karuto was in silence looking at him. "I... I hope you'll be okay..." said Karuto still crying. The two left leaving the sleeping Uchiha. "Heh...Heh... HAHAH" Sparky laughed staring at Roku.

"You're not going to interfere with my plans... AHAHA!" he said.

Roku never gave up and tried hard to wake himself up. And soon he will be.. "You'll be back, soon." Raiku said.

**Chapter 1: The awakening**

Roku is left in his room c14 on the hospital as he tosses and turns of his past. "No no no no .. NOO" he screamed and woke up. He was confused. Where was he? Why was he here? Wasn't he dead? Roku gets up on the side of the bed and looked around. Why was his voice deep? Why is his hair longer? Why doesn't he remember what happened? "I had the weirdest dream..." he said and got up. But this wasn't his room. It was a hospital room and he went out the door.

He looks to his left and right and runs to the left. "Sir! No!" said the doctor trying to chase him. Roku never listened and ran out the door and saw his village. 'Konoha..' he thought. It's been years since he saw his village from his coma. A coma that lasted 4 years. The last time he was awakened was 12. And it turned out he was sixteen. "What the... I..Wha...?" he was so confused and walked around with busy streets and chatty people.

"ROKU!?" He heard a voice. The teenager was blonde, and his mouth was wide opened, shocked. "Is it really y-you!?" he said coming closer to him.

Roku didn't know but flashbacks kept coming into his head.

_Roku talks to Karuto._

_He eats ramen with Karuto._

_He trained with Karuto._

"... Karuto?" said Roku and was shocked as well. Roku was taller than him... By 2 inches. "Oh my god, you're awake!" said Karuto smiling while hugging him. He hugged back and said, "What do you mean by 'I'm awake'?" he asked looking at him crazy.

"Y-You were in a coma..." he said looking down.

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah, Sparky put you on a coma with some jutsu.."

"That's crazy..."

"Yeah I know. But the good thing is that you're going to be fine" he says. Roku gave a smirk and walked to ichiraku's with him. "Ugh, I forgot how good this ramen tastes" said Roku eating his third bowl. "Eh, it never stops tasting so good" Said the blonde. Then Roku saw a girl with blonde hair sitting next to her. "Karuto is she-" "Yep" He said grinning.

"One ramen please. Oh hey karuto who's that guy next to you?" the blonde girl asked. She paused for a moment and stared at Roku. "Ro...Ro...Roku-kun?!" she said in happiness smiling. "Hey, Kurama." he said taking a sip from his ramen. She instantly hugged him so tight Roku almost coughed up blood. "KURAMA... NICE TO...SEE YOU..." Said Roku being squeezed every time she hears his words. "You're back!" she said smiling.

"Y-Yeah, I came out of the hospital minutes ago..." Roku said rubbing the back of his head. "I missed you so much" she said pecking a kiss on his cheek. "I awoken just for you." he said smiling. She blushed, "Oh, Roku-kun, I just can't believe it it's been FOUR YEARS." she says poking her fork into her rice. "It's been a long time so I tried to wake myself up. I'm ready to be the best ninja ever!" he said victoriously.

"Same for me" Karuto said raising his fist. In an hour of hanging out, Roku left to go home to meet his parents and his hating brother, Sparky. Roku took a deep breath and went inside the house to see his two parents and Sparky talking. "Hey." Said Roku with an emotionless face. "ROKU!" the three screamed. "I've come back" said Roku looking down. His two parents hugged him as Sparky smiled. Roku glared at him and sat down on the table. Roku told everything what happened. "And that's why I'm here." said Roku. "I'm so happy you're here..." mumbled Sparky. Roku again glared at him and went upstairs.

Then Sparky went in a puff of smoke in front of him. "Hey, Roku." Sparky says covering the door to Roku's room.

"Get out of the way"

"What?"

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way."

Sparky stepped aside and saw Roku opened the door and stopped without looking at him. "I have no happiness for you. Now you're nothing to me but trash. I never want to work with you or talk to you due to what you've done to me last time" Roku said glaring and Sparky. "Roku I can-"

"Shut up. I don't even wanna hear that stupid voice of your's" he said as he walks in his room and harshly closes the door. Sparky looked down and left downstairs sitting in the couch. '_It was all my fault what was I THINKING?' he thought_**. We should beat him up just like last time! That'll teach 'im!** Sparky's inner said. '_Shut up, I wasn't talking to you.'_ **'Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Dayum, don't get pissed at me you cold hearted bastard' **said his inner. Sparky just ignored him and just stood there thinking about his past. Flashbacks flashed all around his head.

_Raising him_

_Training with him_

_Cooking for him_

_Hurting him_

_Trying to kill him_

Sparky did all that and in the end Roku hated him. He never wanted to talk to him and never will. Sparky just got juice from his fridge and put a straw inside the box. 'That power of his...did it improve even though he was in his coma that I CAUSED?' he thought. "I'll make it right for him and me." he whispered to himself.

**WOOOOOOO ANOTHER STORY ABOUT MY OC :D STAY TUNED AND REVIEW!EWOHTGIUSHGUIESRHHSENGVORSE**


	2. Hatred is his middle name

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto and I own my OC's like Kurama NOT KYUUBI! Karuto, Roku and many more. And have a gewd day!**

**Yes yes I didn't update yet x.x DON'T SCREAM AT MEH ;-; *Runs out the door crying* Okie, I'll try to update more faster okay? I'll try so no rushing mkay**

Previously on Welcome back, Roku Uchiha:

Then Sparky went in a puff of smoke in front of him. "Hey, Roku." Sparky says covering the door to Roku's room.

"Get out of the way"

"What?"

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way."

Sparky stepped aside and saw Roku opened the door and stopped without looking at him. "I have no happiness for you. Now you're nothing to me but trash. I never want to work with you or talk to you due to what you've done to me last time" Roku said glaring and Sparky. "Roku I can-"

"Shut up. I don't even wanna hear that stupid voice of your's" he said as he walks in his room and harshly closes the door. Sparky looked down and left downstairs sitting in the couch. 'It was all my fault what was I THINKING?' he thought. We should beat him up just like last time! That'll teach 'im! Sparky's inner said. 'Shut up, I wasn't talking to you.' 'Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Dayum, don't get pissed at me you cold hearted bastard' said his inner. Sparky just ignored him and just stood there thinking about his past. Flashbacks flashed all around his head.

Raising him

Training with him

Cooking for him

Hurting him

Trying to kill him

Sparky did all that and in the end Roku hated him. He never wanted to talk to him and never will. Sparky just got juice from his fridge and put a straw inside the box. 'That power of his...did it improve even though he was in his coma that I CAUSED?' he thought. "I'll make it right for him and me." he whispered to himself.

**Chapter 2: Hatred is his middle name**

"Roku please, I need you here please" Said Sparky with his head banged to Roku's door.

"Go away!" he said layed on his bed.

"Please, Roku please I have to tell you something!"

Roku sighed and let him in. Sparky seated on one of Roku's spinning chairs. "What do you want?" said Roku in an unwelcoming attitude. "I need you to listen. About the coma thing I-" "I know that you have put me on a coma, don't rub it in! I'll kill you if I have to if you dare hurt anyone I care about!" he interrupted with a genuine glare. Sparky looked down, "The thing is, please forgive me it was MY fault. I..I was jealous please forgive me" he begged. Roku shook his head and let him out.

Sparky sighs and sits on the couch with his mom and dad. "Did it work out well?" asked Sakura. He sadly shook his head and layed his head on the pillow.

"Aw, It'll be okay, he'll forgive you later" said Sasuke cuddling with Sakura. "I don't think he will ever forgive me.." Sparky said still looking down. "It's okay, don't worry about it. He's your brother, he'll always care about you. Even thought he doesn't express it, it's deep in his heart. He's a pretty emotional teen." said Sakura. Sparky nodded and went inside his bedroom.

He layed on his bed looking at the ceiling bored. He laid there as his eyes closed.

Seven o'clock:

Roku got up and sighed with his eyes still closed. He stretches his arms out and jumps out of his bed grinning. He takes the sheets off his legs and sat on the side of bed. After that, he put his clothes on and brushed his teeth. Then went downstairs, he saw sparky sleeping on the couch as did his parents. He smiled and made breakfast himself. "Good morning." said Sparky instantly.

Glare.

"Hey"

Glare.

"You alright?"

Mad glare.

...

"Is that your business?" roku said. "Uhh, yeah" sparky said smiling. "I don't wanna talk about it to a non-caring brother like you" roku said harshly. Sparky sighs, "How many times do I have to say it I-" "Shut UP." the raven interrupted almost waking up his parents. Sparky silenced and stood in his couch. Minutes later, Roku takes his headband out and wraps it on his forehead. "Watch out, Konoha, you're about to see Roku Uchiha...!" he said excitedly running out the door.

Outside, he runs to the hokage's building and knocked into the hokage's door and went in. "Well, Roku Uchiha, seems you woke up in time" The seventh hokage said. "Long time no see, Hokage." said Roku bowing down. "Well, ready for the chunin exams? I hope you'll pass." he teased. "WHUUUUU!?" Roku yelled in disappointment. Hokage Naruto laughs, "I'm just kidding. I'll promote you up to Chunin due to your coma." he said smiling

"W-Wait K-karuto and the others made chunin too?" he asked. The hokage nodded and assigned him to the mission. Roku runs to team seven and greets them happily. "Good morning!" Kanon-sensei said. "Morning" the blonde boy said grinning. "Good morning." Roku said sitting down on the tree. Kurama runs next to Roku yawning and sits down.

"Aaah, good morning Roku-kun" she greeted smiling.

"Good morning, Kurama-chan." Roku smiles.

"Ready for the mission?"

"Hell yeah."

Roku instantly dashes before a milisecond to the training fields. "T-That speed..." Kurama said shockingly before walking. "Is that really.. Roku?" Karuto asked confused. "Let's go" team seven's sensei said running to the fields. The blondes nodded and followed them. After a few minutes Kanon-sensei and Karuto had to spar with Roku and Kurama for test of their 3-year-training.

The fight constantly reminded Roku of Sparky. And hatred kept flowing inside of him alot.

"Keep you guard up!" Kanon-sensei said. "I am..." Roku said running into karuto. He reaches out the katana and kicks Karuto in the gut and hits him down to the tree. "O-Ow..." Karuto yelps in pain.

"Not too hard." Kurama said budging in. Roku smiles and runs after Kanon. "HYAAAA!" Roku yelled kicking Kanon into the face. Turned out blood came down Kanon's eyebrow. Ouch. Roku smirked as Kanon said, "Training over, we'll go for some ramen and hunt down some sound ninja." he said walking to Ichiraku's. "YYYYESSS!" Karuto bursted in happiness running to eat ramen. "Wow, it's like he only lives for ramen." Roku said smiling as Kurama started to laugh.

"We'll be out in the mission in an hour. Do whatever until I tell you we're off to the mission." Kanon-sensei said and the two nodded.

'It's mission time'

**AND PUNCH KICK BOOM BOOM TIME! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD WOO LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!**


	3. Hit me with your best shot

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto and I own my OC's like Kurama NOT KYUUBI! Karuto, Roku and many more. And have a gewd day!**

**Woo get ready for this epic chapter! I can't WAIT WAIT PAIT Wait wtf is pait? WHATEVER LET'S GET TO THE STORY YAY!**

Previously on welcome back roku uchiha:

Roku instantly dashes before a milisecond to the training fields. "T-That speed..." Kurama said shockingly before walking. "Is that really.. Roku?" Karuto asked confused. "Let's go" team seven's sensei said running to the fields. The blondes nodded and followed them. After a few minutes Kanon-sensei and Karuto had to spar with Roku and Kurama for test of their 3-year-training.

The fight constantly reminded Roku of Sparky. And hatred kept flowing inside of him alot.

"Keep you guard up!" Kanon-sensei said. "I am..." Roku said running into karuto. He reaches out the katana and kicks Karuto in the gut and hits him down to the tree. "O-Ow..." Karuto yelps in pain.

"Not too hard." Kurama said budging in. Roku smiles and runs after Kanon. "HYAAAA!" Roku yelled kicking Kanon into the face. Turned out blood came down Kanon's eyebrow. Ouch. Roku smirked as Kanon said, "Training over, we'll go for some ramen and hunt down some sound ninja." he said walking to Ichiraku's. "YYYYESSS!" Karuto bursted in happiness running to eat ramen. "Wow, it's like he only lives for ramen." Roku said smiling as Kurama started to laugh.

"We'll be out in the mission in an hour. Do whatever until I tell you we're off to the mission." Kanon-sensei said and the two nodded.

'It's mission time'

**Chapter three: Hit me with your best shot**

The whole team decided for some ramen after their epic training. Kanon knew they had potential. Especially Roku's power. It's like he's been training in his head for the 3 years. In fact, he DID. He trained to control his chakra, perfect his sharingan, and even learning some forbidden jutsu that were aloud in Konoha. Even using clones.

Yep, he trained for this for a long time. But it was time for missions. And after eating their ramen, they went out for dessert. Some ice cream! "I'm so glad you're okay." Karuto said. "Yeah, me too" nodded Kurama sitting next to Roku.

"It's okay, guys. I am just glad I am here with you guys" Roku smiled. The two nodded and continued to eat their ice cream. "Aaah, Roku, It's been a while" roku heard a voice. It was his friend, Shisui. "Oh, hey Shisui" he greeted with his hands shoved into his pockets. "You were in a coma right?" he asked. Roku nodded and finished his ice cream. "It was my brother's fault, now I hate him I wanna kill him." Roku said.

"Eh, he's a pretty nice person now. He just has an alternative inside him." Roku's eyes widen and stares at shisui.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah"

"Oh my god.."

Was all Roku said. "Yep, we just found out the day before yesterday..." Shisui said. "Hmm, I never knew until now." the raven said getting up. "Where you going, Roku-kun?" asked Kurama watching Roku. "Erm, I guess a walk alone.." said Roku looking down then walking. "Oh well, more dessert for us!" Karuto grinned eating more ice cream.

"Ay, Karuto, you're going to get full if you eat that so fast..." Kurama said rolling her eyes. "Ah, don't worry, it won't happen!" he smiled. Kurama just smiled and watch Roku's shadow fade away. "Okay, guys, we'll go on a mission. But we'll leave Roku behind for now." said Kanon looking away.

The two twins nodded and walked with their sensei to their mission. "So, where to?" asked Karuto bloodthirsty. "Hmm, we sensed some akatsuki spies again, and we have to keep them away from the village." Kanon-sensei said. "But how?" kurama asked.

"By luring them away."

"Aaah, okay, I get you." Karuto said smiling.

-Meanwhile in the akatsuki lair-

"There you are, you haven't came for three years." said Mimaro waiting next to the door. "I was in a coma, don't blame me. Blame my brother." said Roku. Mimaro looked at Raiku and Raiku shot a glare. "Him?" Mimaro pointed to Raiku. Roku shook his head, "My other pathetic brother, Sparky." said Roku looking down.

"Hmm, should we kill him?" Budged in Shukaru. "Not yet. Just the right time" said Roku with his sharingan into his eyes. It wasn't the regular one, it was the magenkyo. "I'll be ready" Roku said crossing his arms. "Just call me when you want to attack him" said Mimaro. "I'll be able to spare him, but I'll kill him in the end" chuckled Roku. He turned so dark when he woke up. But it was Sparky's fault for putting him in that coma. "I'll be ready to kill him later." Said Roku laughing.

"Okay, we're going to the village. But your team will interfere." said Mimaro. This caught Roku's attention.

"No way.."

"You have to."

"No.."

"YES."

Roku sighed and nodded sadly walking with Raiku. "...I'm going to try not to hurt them.." Whispered Roku. "You'll have to, Roku" said Raiku walking with Roku. And things came on his head. Lots of questions and commands. '** Destroy them, ... What will happen... FIGHT THEMM...'** '_No no no no...'_ panicked Roku trying to calm himself down. Inside he sees the biju sleeping in back of the gates. '**What do you want, child?' **said the Hyena wanting to sleep. 'What's your name?' he asked. No answer. 'Not a chatty type I see' **'Leave me alone' **_'I just want to bond with you..' _ he thought. The hyena let out a sigh, '**Hariko.' **'Great name. I'm Roku Uchiha.' he says walking to the Hyena.

There was complete silence until then, '**Why join the akatsuki when you don't want to hurt anyone?' **Hariko asked. '_Not sure, but soon I will find out...' _Roku said. Hariko let out a hmph as Roku went out. "How was the talk?" said Raiku. "Hn," was Roku's response.

**Yehhhh soon you'll find more about this biju! WOOT add me on ROBLOX: goshon212 Also, MAI B-DAY WILL BE COMING so don't expect me to write the story long cuz I won't AHAHAHAHAH okay see ya, will update faster, getting caught up on the world x3.**


	4. He's not an ordinary Ninja

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto and I own my OC's like Kurama NOT KYUUBI! Karuto, Roku and many more. And have a gewd day!**

**Meh. Okay time for CHAPTER 3 *applausing coming from my window* WTF SHOO! *Gets shotgun out and starts shooting* YEAH NEVER STALK ME AGAIN! Okee anyways, I am going to make this story a little shorter I'm kinda tired I wanna play some COD :D But first this so I won't forget. Okay let's DO THIS!**

Previously on Welcome back, Roku uchiha:

-Meanwhile in the akatsuki lair-

"There you are, you haven't came for three years." said Mimaro waiting next to the door. "I was in a coma, don't blame me. Blame my brother." said Roku. Mimaro looked at Raiku and Raiku shot a glare. "Him?" Mimaro pointed to Raiku. Roku shook his head, "My other pathetic brother, Sparky." said Roku looking down.

"Hmm, should we kill him?" Budged in Shukaru. "Not yet. Just the right time" said Roku with his sharingan into his eyes. It wasn't the regular one, it was the magenkyo. "I'll be ready" Roku said crossing his arms. "Just call me when you want to attack him" said Mimaro. "I'll be able to spare him, but I'll kill him in the end" chuckled Roku. He turned so dark when he woke up. But it was Sparky's fault for putting him in that coma. "I'll be ready to kill him later." Said Roku laughing.

"Okay, we're going to the village. But your team will interfere." said Mimaro. This caught Roku's attention.

"No way.."

"You have to."

"No.."

"YES."

Roku sighed and nodded sadly walking with Raiku. "...I'm going to try not to hurt them.." Whispered Roku. "You'll have to, Roku" said Raiku walking with Roku. And things came on his head. Lots of questions and commands. ' Destroy them, ... What will happen... FIGHT THEMM...' 'No no no no...' panicked Roku trying to calm himself down. Inside he sees the biju sleeping in back of the gates. 'What do you want, child?' said the Hyena wanting to sleep. 'What's your name?' he asked. No answer. 'Not a chatty type I see' 'Leave me alone' 'I just want to bond with you..' he thought. The hyena let out a sigh, 'Hariko.' 'Great name. I'm Roku Uchiha.' he says walking to the Hyena.

There was complete silence until then, 'Why join the akatsuki when you don't want to hurt anyone?' Hariko asked. 'Not sure, but soon I will find out...' Roku said. Hariko let out a hmph as Roku went out. "How was the talk?" said Raiku. "Hn," was Roku's response.

**Chapter 3: He's not an ordinary ninja**

"Roku, catch up the pace, your team is coming to us" said Raiku walking faster. "But you're walking faster, I'm so tired we walked for almost an hour..." whined Roku. "Stop the whining, they're here.." said Raiku hiding under a bush taking Roku.

Karuto hurries up and stops. "They're somewhere here.." he sniffed. "Hey, come out of here. We know you're hiding" said Kanon-sensei suddenly. Raiku walked out with Roku hiding his face with his straw hat while having the sharingan on. "Glad you found us." said Raiku smirking. Kurama and Karuto stared at Roku the whole time. "He looks familiar." Kurama whispered to Karuto.

He nodded and stepped closer to Roku. "Roku..." said Karuto with hatred. "Who's 'roku'?" he said trying to trick him. Karuto took the straw hat off and there was Roku.

"You...YOU..." Karuto raising up his voice as he pulls a kunai out. "BASTARD!" He continued running into Roku. 'I can't hurt him' thought Roku. Karuto slashes his kunai as Roku keeps dodging as Raiku takes care of both Kanon and Kurama. "You're quite impressive. But you can't get past my eyes." Raiku says as he uses genjutsu. Roku looks as he gets hit in the face. Karuto raises his kunai at Roku's neck but stood there froze. Suddenly, Raiku used **Body flicker Technique** and knocked Karuto out.

"I had him" muttered the young raven.

"You could've got killed." said Raiku smirking. "Hn, I'm the only brother you care about." said Roku.

".. Sparky's pathetic. I see you're a prodigy."

"No, I'm not. I got into a coma so what?"

"Just wait and see."

Roku smirks and walks away as he stares at his own team knocked out. "That's pretty harsh" said Raiku walking to the Village. "..." Roku stared. "I'm taking him out." he said. "Good, I always wanted him dead" said Raiku as he body flickered.

Roku walks in the door and says, "Sparky, I challenge you to a fight." he said. Sparky laughs, "You can't beat me!" he smiled. Roku smirked, "Wait and see, you chicken?" competively said Roku with hatred in his eyes. The two went out the door and went into an alley. "You ready?" said Sparky laughing. "I'm going to finish you off." "Wait wha-" Roku runs with his katana slashing through Sparky's arm. Sparky got stabbed alot, and stood there trying to fight him. "Okay, that's enough" said Sparky. "No, NOT FINISHED YET!" The raven said charging his chidori.

"Roku..." he said. But then anger rose upon him. Sparky raised two rasengan and clashed with Roku's chidori. The ball-looking vortex came around them and then exploded. **BOOM!** Then it left Roku knelt down while Sparky was left on the floor trying to get up. He walked up to Sparky and pulled up the katana. "R-Ro...Roku.." Sparky said. "I thought you cared." said Roku. **SLASH!** Suddenly the raven threw the sword down the floor crying.

'_I could've done it' _he thought. "I'm sorry..." Roku said. Sparky sat up and stared at him. Oh man, there's going to have to be a bond coming back up. And it's going to happen.

**WOOT I love this chapter, I was hearing a song and was inspired by it. NOT TELLING YOU! Anyways, yep. I'm going to make another chapter maybe tomorrow or today. CYA!**


	5. Bonds recovering

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto and I own my OC's like Kurama NOT KYUUBI! Karuto, Roku and many more. And have a gewd day!**

**HEY GUISE! CHRIS HERE WITH MY FIFTH STORY ON MY NEW STORY! *applause from outside* OMG AGAIN!? *Gets out tomahawks and throws at people* TAKE THAT! XD Okay so I might make this chapter longer mkay so let's do this**

**Previously on welcome back, Roku Uchiha:**

"You...YOU..." Karuto raising up his voice as he pulls a kunai out. "BASTARD!" He continued running into Roku. 'I can't hurt him' thought Roku. Karuto slashes his kunai as Roku keeps dodging as Raiku takes care of both Kanon and Kurama. "You're quite impressive. But you can't get past my eyes." Raiku says as he uses genjutsu. Roku looks as he gets hit in the face. Karuto raises his kunai at Roku's neck but stood there froze. Suddenly, Raiku used Body flicker Technique and knocked Karuto out.

"I had him" muttered the young raven.

"You could've got killed." said Raiku smirking. "Hn, I'm the only brother you care about." said Roku.

".. Sparky's pathetic. I see you're a prodigy."

"No, I'm not. I got into a coma so what?"

"Just wait and see."

Roku smirks and walks away as he stares at his own team knocked out. "That's pretty harsh" said Raiku walking to the Village. "..." Roku stared. "I'm taking him out." he said. "Good, I always wanted him dead" said Raiku as he body flickered.

Roku walks in the door and says, "Sparky, I challenge you to a fight." he said. Sparky laughs, "You can't beat me!" he smiled. Roku smirked, "Wait and see, you chicken?" competively said Roku with hatred in his eyes. The two went out the door and went into an alley. "You ready?" said Sparky laughing. "I'm going to finish you off." "Wait wha-" Roku runs with his katana slashing through Sparky's arm. Sparky got stabbed alot, and stood there trying to fight him. "Okay, that's enough" said Sparky. "No, NOT FINISHED YET!" The raven said charging his chidori.

"Roku..." he said. But then anger rose upon him. Sparky raised two rasengan and clashed with Roku's chidori. The ball-looking vortex came around them and then exploded. BOOM! Then it left Roku knelt down while Sparky was left on the floor trying to get up. He walked up to Sparky and pulled up the katana. "R-Ro...Roku.." Sparky said. "I thought you cared." said Roku. SLASH! Suddenly the raven threw the sword down the floor crying.

'I could've done it' he thought. "I'm sorry..." Roku said. Sparky sat up and stared at him. Oh man, there's going to have to be a bond coming back up. And it's going to happen.

**Chapter 5: Bonds will recover**

Sparky hugged Roku after the spare AGAIN. '_why, I could've killed him.. Why ... Raiku is going to get angry at me..' _The raven thought. "I'm sorry for what I've done." said Roku sadly. Sparky laid an arm around his shoulder, "It's okay... I know what you've done and I forgive you. And I care about you. It's my fault." said Sparky.

"No, it's mine."

"How so?"

"I was full of hatred, and I got mad.."

"No, it's fine,"

Roku sighs, "Okay, let's start all over..". Sparky nods and walks Roku home as they opened the door. "I'm glad we're still brothers," He said. "Hmm, I guess." the raven said. **(A.N: I HAVE A REMINDER! MY B-DAY IS COMING UP AND I WILL MAKE A TINY STORY BUT WILL OFTEN WRITE AFTER THE PARTY!) **Roku went to his room and sat on his bed. "Wow, I've screwed up." he said. Sparky knocked the door and went inside. "Hey" he said. "Sup" the young one responded.

"Erm, what do you want to eat for dinner?" Sparky asked.

Roku shrugs, "Ramen" he smiles. "Okay, I'll be back to tell you." says sparky. Roku nodded and stood on the bed lonely. He decides to call Karuto for a hangout because it felt like he wanted to die. He reaches the phone and dial Karuto's number. "Hello?" the blonde responded. "Hey, want to hang out?" asked Roku on his bed. "Sure, I'll be right over." he said. Roku hung up before Karuto and went downstairs to see Sparky making ramen.

"Mm, smells good"

"Yeah, I bet you'll ask for a lot more later."

"Hn," Roku said and sat down on the chair. "Better be" he teased.

Sparky laughs and sets the bowl on the table for Roku and he ate. The raven widened his eyes and ate it so fast. "JESUS, CHRIST!" sparky screamed. "MORE MORE MORE!" Yelled Roku reaching the bowl to Sparky. He sighs, "One more, it isn't really healthy if you ate it so much." He said making another fresh bowl of ramen.

"Fine whatever. MORE PLEASE!" he said still waiting. Three minutes later, the hot steaming bowl was on the table. "Yessssss" Roku said triumphantly.

"I'm so happy that you like it so much" he rolled his eyes. "Derrr, no sh*t" Roku said eating his ramen. Suddenly, the door knocked and Roku came and opened his door. "Hey, Karuto" The raven smiled. "Hey!" the blonde said. Roku stepped aside for him to go and the uzumaki looked, "Is that ramen?" he said. "Yeah, want to try?" Sparky said smiling. Karuto nodded quickly and began to wait with Roku sitting next to him. "Great," Sparky rolled his eyes and grabbed another bowl.

"Gimme gimme!" Karuto whined. Sparky once again rolled his eyes and made another bowl. "Mmmm! I love it!" The blonde smiled widely. "Glad you like it!" Sparky smiled and went upstairs to the room.

"So, what now?" Karuto asked.

Roku shrugs, "Train I guess." Karuto nodded and they went to Roku's backyard for the training. "Ready?" The raven said with his defense stance. Karuto smiled and nodded, "Let's get this started!" he yelled. The two sparred until they didn't catch their breath. " *Pant* Giving up too soon?" taunted roku. Karuto shook his head as he body flickered behind him. Roku pushes him aside as he hits him in the gut.

"Ow! That hurt!" Karuto whined. Roku rolled his eyes, "Stop whining! Is this all you've got for the last 3 years?". The blonde rolled his eyes, "I'm not trying."

"Suuure."

"You want to make me mad?"

"Be my guest."

Karuto ran into him as Roku stood. But the blonde charged a rasengan and ran at his chest. Roku didn't budge and just kicked Karuto away. The uchiha charged his katana to the uzumaki as he dodged it. Not even one scratch laid on him from the sword and then, "I'm tired... We've been here for hours let's do something else." said Karuto. Roku rolled his eyes, "Hmm, lemme think about it. No." "Please?" Karuto groaned.

"Fine."

"YAY!"

"But all beat you one day! Just wait and see."

"Hn,"

The two rivals/friends went inside and did whatever.

**WOOO CHAPTER FIVE DONE! Hello Sixth story here I come! Okay, I'll make another story just be patient! :D**


	6. Young Rivals

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto and I own my OC's like Kurama NOT KYUUBI! Karuto, Roku and many more. And have a gewd day!**

**HEEEY PEOPLE! I'M HERE TO GIVE YOU ANOTHER STORY ON MY NARUTO OC! And I hope you like this x3 REVIEW OR DIE**

Previously on Welcome back, Roku Uchiha:

"So, what now?" Karuto asked.

Roku shrugs, "Train I guess." Karuto nodded and they went to Roku's backyard for the training. "Ready?" The raven said with his defense stance. Karuto smiled and nodded, "Let's get this started!" he yelled. The two sparred until they didn't catch their breath. " *Pant* Giving up too soon?" taunted roku. Karuto shook his head as he body flickered behind him. Roku pushes him aside as he hits him in the gut.

"Ow! That hurt!" Karuto whined. Roku rolled his eyes, "Stop whining! Is this all you've got for the last 3 years?". The blonde rolled his eyes, "I'm not trying."

"Suuure."

"You want to make me mad?"

"Be my guest."

Karuto ran into him as Roku stood. But the blonde charged a rasengan and ran at his chest. Roku didn't budge and just kicked Karuto away. The uchiha charged his katana to the uzumaki as he dodged it. Not even one scratch laid on him from the sword and then, "I'm tired... We've been here for hours let's do something else." said Karuto. Roku rolled his eyes, "Hmm, lemme think about it. No." "Please?" Karuto groaned.

"Fine."

"YAY!"

"But all beat you one day! Just wait and see."

"Hn,"

The two rivals/friends went inside and did whatever.

**Chapter 6: The young rivals**

Roku was left on the couch talking to Karuto about their previous missions. Today was their hardest missions. "Yeah, I couldn't believe we went through that." Karuto mumbled. Roku shrugs, "It's pretty hard, but kind of easy." The blonde ponders.

"Hmmm..."

"What?"

"Oh, I was wondering if we can buy some ninja tools. I ran out of some."

"Yeah sure," Roku agreed and the two rivals left the house. After their walk, Roku calls Sparky, "Hey, Sorry I'm not home yet. I have to go with Karuto for some ninja tools." Roku said walking through the street. "Oh okay, see you later then." Sparky replied. The raven hung up and opened the door through the store.

Karuto runs in and looks at the weapons. Roku just stands there and looks at his watch. Nine o'clock. It took half an hour for Karuto to finish buying and the two teens left the store. "Erm, I have to get going." Roku said. He walks away without the blonde asking why and he stares at the Uchiha. But he had the sharingan activated. Why? Something.. Roku walks faster at every step and goes home. There he sees no one in the living room. Then the kitchen. No one. He walks upstairs. Nope.

"Hi Roku." sparky says behind Roku. He screams, "DUDE WHERE WERE YOU!?" Sparky laughs and then shrugs. He sits down the table and opens his book. It was his exam today, and he didn't want to fail it. Roku felt that his brother never was smart or anything, but it was different. First the scare, then the ... Yep it's frickin' Raiku. Roku taps 'sparky' 's shoulder and he transforms back to Raiku.

"Why're you even here, Raiku?" Roku asks. "I never liked the akatsuki and I decided to come back." Raiku responds. Roku has his confused look, "So you're staying!? Can you like train me some jutsu?!" he smiles. Raiku nods, "Sure, but I have to say hello to mom and dad" The older uchiha said as he walks upstairs. Roku catches up to Raiku and they see Sasuke and Sakura's surprised look. The parents hugged raiku tight, "What were you doing all this time?" Said Sasuke.

"I've been trying to keep the akatsuki away. With some help by Roku." Raiku smiled. Sasuke hugs roku, "Good job!" he said. Roku smiles and went back downstairs. Sparky was on the couch sleeping all this time.

**SORRY THE STORY IS SHORT TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY AND I MIGHT BE BUSY TODAY :D IMMA PLAY COD YAY anyways cya later tomorrow I guess and happy late memorial day!**


	7. Roku's new jutsu

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto and I own my OC's like Kurama NOT KYUUBI! Karuto, Roku and many more. And have a gewd day!**

**Hellooooo everyone! Sorry I wasn't making stories I was working on other things and getting active c: But I am back :DDDDD Okay I might make this long or short Idk I am excited. Let's start the story!**

**Previously on welcome back, Roku Uchiha:**

Roku was left on the couch talking to Karuto about their previous missions. Today was their hardest missions. "Yeah, I couldn't believe we went through that." Karuto mumbled. Roku shrugs, "It's pretty hard, but kind of easy." The blonde ponders.

"Hmmm..."

"What?"

"Oh, I was wondering if we can buy some ninja tools. I ran out of some."

"Yeah sure," Roku agreed and the two rivals left the house. After their walk, Roku calls Sparky, "Hey, Sorry I'm not home yet. I have to go with Karuto for some ninja tools." Roku said walking through the street. "Oh okay, see you later then." Sparky replied. The raven hung up and opened the door through the store.

Karuto runs in and looks at the weapons. Roku just stands there and looks at his watch. Nine o'clock. It took half an hour for Karuto to finish buying and the two teens left the store. "Erm, I have to get going." Roku said. He walks away without the blonde asking why and he stares at the Uchiha. But he had the sharingan activated. Why? Something.. Roku walks faster at every step and goes home. There he sees no one in the living room. Then the kitchen. No one. He walks upstairs. Nope.

"Hi Roku." sparky says behind Roku. He screams, "DUDE WHERE WERE YOU!?" Sparky laughs and then shrugs. He sits down the table and opens his book. It was his exam today, and he didn't want to fail it. Roku felt that his brother never was smart or anything, but it was different. First the scare, then the ... Yep it's frickin' Raiku. Roku taps 'sparky' 's shoulder and he transforms back to Raiku.

"Why're you even here, Raiku?" Roku asks. "I never liked the akatsuki and I decided to come back." Raiku responds. Roku has his confused look, "So you're staying!? Can you like train me some jutsu?!" he smiles. Raiku nods, "Sure, but I have to say hello to mom and dad" The older uchiha said as he walks upstairs. Roku catches up to Raiku and they see Sasuke and Sakura's surprised look. The parents hugged raiku tight, "What were you doing all this time?" Said Sasuke.

"I've been trying to keep the akatsuki away. With some help by Roku." Raiku smiled. Sasuke hugs roku, "Good job!" he said. Roku smiles and went back downstairs. Sparky was on the couch sleeping all this time.

**Chapter 7: Roku's new jutsu**

The next morning, Roku was the first awake. Watching tv, he wonders if he could've made himself his very own jutsu. '_I have to ask Raiku if he can help me. I think he'll say yes.'_ He walks to the kitchen and pours himself a glass of milk. "Good morning, Roku." A voice said. Roku turns around to see his older brother, Raiku.

"Good morning." The young uchiha responded. Roku makes himself some waffles and sits down. "Raiku, can you help me make my own jutsu?" Asked Roku.

"Hmm, if I have time. I have to train at the anbu." Raiku said. Roku nods, "Okay. I'll be waiting at the training field." Raiku nods and goes upstairs to get dressed. Roku also did the same but went to his room. There, he put on his clothes and ran down the stairs. "I forgot something.." he mumbled. He ran back upstairs and picked up his sword then went downstairs. Roku runs outside and to the training field.

After he arrived at 10 minutes early than Raiku, he sat down leaning on the tree to take one short nap... 'Roku..._Roku..._**ROKU!' **He opens his eyes and saw Raiku crossing his arms. "Okay ready for your training?" Raiku questioned. Roku nods,"Yeah!" "Okay, so we're going to dicscover your chakra nature."

"Chakra nature?" asked Roku. "Yes, chakra nature. We'll know what element you possess." Raiku said. Roku sits down and ponders, "I'm not sure." "That's why we're going to practice." After a few hours of Roku fighting his clones, Raiku finally knew. "Okay, so I found out that your chakra nature is lightning." Roku smiles, "Yessss!"

"But we'll have to find out later after more training." Roku groans,"Fineee."

Meanwhile with Karuto:

The blonde wakes up and yawns. He sees his sister sleeping and then he looks at his clock. It was 8 o'clock, and he knew that there were supposed to be missions. But then, he looked at his calender.. It was saturday though. In weekends, usually Kanon is too lazy to give out missions. "Ugh, I'm so hungry, but I don't want to get up..." That woke up Kurama, his sister.

"Ugh, you're lazy, Karuto." Kurama laughs. Karuto groans and tries to get up. Kurama jumps up her bed and went to the kitchen for a bowl of cereal. She reads her scrolls while she eats too. Karuto catches up and falls down the floor. "Sooo...Hungry..." Karuto groans. Kurama sighs,"You want ramen?" Karuto slowly nods as Kurama sighs and goes to Ichiraku ramen. And she could hear Karuto groaning. No literally, she was at Ichiraku and she HEARS Karuto groaning.

Kurama facepalms, "That idiot." The waiter walks to Kurama's direction, "What would you like today, Miss?" "Um, two ramen to go please." The waiter nods and starts making the ramen. Kurama kept hearing Karuto groan louder and LOUDER. "AAAAAAAAHH!" The blonde boy groaned. The waiter brings the food to kurama and she paid the waiter.

Quickly, she ran back to the house. Inside she saw Karuto clenching his stomach groaning. "Ugh such a drama queen." she laughed. Karuto instantly got up and sat down the table. He could smell the ramen. She set up the meal and she took her own bowl of ramen. "Mmmmmm" Karuto response was.

"Ughhh." She groaned. Kurama walked outside to the training field. But she sees her boyfriend and his brother. '_What's roku up to_?' She thought. Roku was sparring with Raiku and some of his clones. Roku starts with his genjutsu and shoots it right at Raiku. In an easy minute, he comes out of the genjutsu. "W-What...?" Roku said. Raiku punchs Roku's gut and he spits some blood out.

He brings out his sword and starts slashing with the dodging raiku. But then The young Uchiha cuts him and kicks him straight at the face. "Good job," Raiku praises and poofed. "Damn, a clone!" Roku yelled. Raiku stops, "Okay, you're ready to make the jutsu." Roku smiles and nods, "But how?" he asks. Raiku crossed his arms, "Just focus. Make sure it is a lightning type of justsu since that's your chakra nature."

Roku nods, "I'll try my best" Raiku smiles and sits down waiting. Kurama stares at him smiling, "You can do it, Roku-kun." Roku meditates for a minute, and then... "I'll be calling this jutsu Gonynome." he says. Then Roku sees a robber running. The robber stood there scared. "You're R-roku Uchiha..." he said. Roku puts his hand on the ground and lightning sparked through the Robber. Instantly, lightning that looked like a tiger shot through the man.

Raiku stares at amazement. So was Kurama. "Great job." Raiku said. Roku smiles, "Finally, I made my own jutsu..." Kurama walks to Roku. She smiles, "That was awesome!" Roku stares at her, "You saw?" she nodded. Roku smiled back at her and hugged her. "Well, I'll be going, I got missions from the anbu" Raiku says as he walks away.

At a tree, Sparky sits there. "Well, Roku. I'll be waiting to finish you off... I'm sick of my little brother better than me. Now I'll kill you.." he chuckles with the magenkyou sharingan in his eyes. He evilly laughs and stares at his target...

**REVIEW IF CHU LIKE EVIL SPARKY! :D Okay, I'll make another chapter (Or not) later cya guys ;D**


	8. His target is his brother

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto and I own my OC's like Kurama NOT KYUUBI! Karuto, Roku and many more. And have a gewd day!**

**HEHEY GUYS! I'm here for...ANOTHER STORY! :DDDD PAPIYA! Okay so let's start! Now we do some evil SPARKEH! :D HOPE YOU'RE WATCHING SPARKZ HERE GOOOOOES :D**

Previously on Welcome back, Roku Uchiha:

Roku was sparring with Raiku and some of his clones. Roku starts with his genjutsu and shoots it right at Raiku. In an easy minute, he comes out of the genjutsu. "W-What...?" Roku said. Raiku punchs Roku's gut and he spits some blood out.

He brings out his sword and starts slashing with the dodging raiku. But then The young Uchiha cuts him and kicks him straight at the face. "Good job," Raiku praises and poofed. "Damn, a clone!" Roku yelled. Raiku stops, "Okay, you're ready to make the jutsu." Roku smiles and nods, "But how?" he asks. Raiku crossed his arms, "Just focus. Make sure it is a lightning type of justsu since that's your chakra nature."

Roku nods, "I'll try my best" Raiku smiles and sits down waiting. Kurama stares at him smiling, "You can do it, Roku-kun." Roku meditates for a minute, and then... "I'll be calling this jutsu Gonynome." he says. Then Roku sees a robber running. The robber stood there scared. "You're R-roku Uchiha..." he said. Roku puts his hand on the ground and lightning sparked through the Robber. Instantly, lightning that looked like a tiger shot through the man.

Raiku stares at amazement. So was Kurama. "Great job." Raiku said. Roku smiles, "Finally, I made my own jutsu..." Kurama walks to Roku. She smiles, "That was awesome!" Roku stares at her, "You saw?" she nodded. Roku smiled back at her and hugged her. "Well, I'll be going, I got missions from the anbu" Raiku says as he walks away.

At a tree, Sparky sits there. "Well, Roku. I'll be waiting to finish you off... I'm sick of my little brother better than me. Now I'll kill you.." he chuckles with the magenkyou sharingan in his eyes. He evilly laughs and stares at his target...

**Chapter 8: The Target is his brother**

Sparky stares at his amazing little brother foiling a plot to kill him. "I must... I must kill him" he said with determination as he peeked closer. He reactivated his sharingan and walked up to Raiku. "Raiku...?" sparky said.

"It's been a while, sparky." The oldest uchiha responded. Roku smirks, "Sparky, I know you were watching us. What's going on?". "Uhh, nothing, I just wanted to see your new jutsu." Sparky smiles. Roku smirks and walks away but stops without looking at him. "I know you were foiling a plan. I'll be ready whenever." Sparky gasps and glares at his young brother.

Roku smirks and walks away. "You're trying to kill your brother, how dark, my pathetic little brother." Raiku said. Sparky glared, "I want him dead... I want to show him I am better... I-" "Sparky, don't do it. An Uchiha like you shall not kill his own brother. I will bring a stop if I have to." Raiku interrupted. Sparky didn't like his encouraging words. He wanted blood. On his hands, by a certain uchiha and he will not stop until that mission was completed. Sparky thought of Raiku as a nice kind brother. But when it comes to trying to target Roku, Raiku will try to stop him.

"I'll be watching you." Raiku says. He poofs a clone and walks away. '_Tch, get in my way, I WILL have to kill you too. Even if it brings our own PARENTS.'_ Sparky chuckles and walks away to the hokage's building. "Stupid Raiku, you're foolish..." Sparky whispered. As he opened the door, he knocks the hokage's door and walks in.

"What is it, Sparky?" The Hokage Naruto asked. "I need an S rank mission right now." Sparky responded.

"Sorry, There isn't anymore Roku took 'em all."

'_That BRAT'_

"Oh.."

"But...You can participate as anbu captain for one mission if you'd like."

'_Perfect.'_

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Sparky bows as he leaves. He goes to the anbu. Which was a long skyscraper with giant bold letters '**ANBU'**. "This should be good." he smirks. Sparky goes to the receptionist, "Um I am participating as an ANBU captain for today, and was wondering what room where the meeting should be held." "It's in the top floor, the door that says, "S rank ANBU" The receptionist said.

"Thank you," Sparky smiled and walked to the elevator. He pushes the top floor which was floor 30, and stands there. He watches as he elevates up the building to the room. '_S rank ANBU.'_ sparky thought. He opens the door and sees 3 men. '_Am I in the right room, or are these guys just the strong ones...?'_ the young uchiha says.

"Um, Hello, everyone. I am Sparky Uchiha and I will be leading this ANBU team just for today. Maybe I will continue to lead if I have permission from the Hokage." Sparky said. The man with black shaggy hair stared, "I am Axel kumo. I worked here for 1 year and now a jonin. Nice to meet you."

"I am Hikon Karro. I am a chunin and ready to for any mission assigned." The brown teenager said.

"I am Kage Mizune. I am currently a jonin and one of Hokage Naruto's friends. I am ready for anything you give us, Sparky sir." The other guy said. Sparky nods, "Perfect, so our mission is to get to the land of fire and spy on one of the akatsuki. Brace yourselves, this is a strong member. I expect you prepared." The Uchiha said.

The men nodded and went to the elevator with Sparky. "Alright, let's go." He pushes the bottom floor button. "Um, Sparky sir." Hikon wondered. "Yes?" sparky reponded. "Is this akatsuki guy someone you know?"

"No, I am afraid not. I'm not sure though I might know some." Sparky pondered. "Oh, okay. Just wondered." Hikon responded. Sparky nods and walks out the elevator as the three followed behind. "Here goes.." Kage says.

They dash quickly from the forest and the two talk about their mission. As they jump over trees, Sparky thinks of Roku. What was going with him?

Roku:

The young Uchiha eats his ramen after a successful jutsu he created. "I'm so happy, Roku-kun!" Kurama smiled. Roku smirks, "Me too, and I can't wait for our next mission" he kisses Kurama in the cheek. She blushes, "I bet the mission is going to be the best!".

"Yeah, I wonder what it will be." He said.

Sparky stops his thinking about him and continues jumping over the trees. 12 minutes later, they spot the akatsuki. And they were surprised, there were Shukaru and Mimaro. "Erm, We're almost at the hidden leaf." Shukaru said.

"Yeah, We're going to get that 11-tails. Just imagine that power!" Mimaro cheered. '_No, they can't possibly get Roku. I have to kill him first!'_ "Everyone stay hidden in the bushes!" Sparky whispered.

"Yes sir" Axel responded. Shukaru suddenly stops, "Who goes there? Show yourselves, we know you're there." Shukaru called out. Sparky comes out as the three come behind him. "Impressive, you found us." Sparky smirked. "It was obvious. Pitiful ANBU doesn't know any better!" Mimaro laughs.

"Don't underestimate us!" Hikon screamed running at them. Shukaru throws a poison kunai at Hikon and he stays down. "H-HIKON!" Kage yelled out. Sparky gasps, "Rrrgh... Hikon.." he runs after him and Mimaro blody flickers at Sparky and pushes him out of the way. "You're not going to save your friend!" Mimaro laughs as he raises his kunai.

**SMASH!** ROKU broke the kunai with his Katana. '_ROKU' _Sparky thought. Roku disappears and grabs Hikon and puts him down the ground next to Axel and Kage. "Grrrr, I don't need you here." Sparky muttered.

"Of course you do, you need me" Roku smirked. "Grrr..." Sparky muttered. Sparky reaches his kunai out, "Just get out of my sight!" Sparky throws shurikens at Mimaro as he body flickers to shukaru in back. But then, he headlocks Sparky and chokes him. Of course, Roku stabs the member in the stomach damaging him. Shukaru lets go of Sparky and fell. "Shukaru!" Mimaro yelled.

It was a clone though. "POOF!" Shukaru was completely recovered. Roku smirks, "You know, I quit the akatsuki. I don't need you." "No matter. We're here to capture you" Shukaru responds. "Hn, try." Roku mutters.

Sparky again tries to kill Shukaru, but with some jutsu. "CLONE STYLE: RASENGAN IMPACT!" he said with some hand signs. Seconds later, clones with rasengan ran at Mimaro. Easily, Mimaro punches Sparky's clones and cracks his jaw. "Urrgh." he spits out blood. "I'm going to finish you." Mimaro laughed.

Roku knocks the members and Sparky has his eyes closed... When he opens his eyes, he sees a waiting impatient Roku in the hospital. "Glad you're awake." Roku smiles fakely. "Me and you, NOW." he screams. Bandages everywhere, Sparky takes them off. The fight begins at the rooftop of Konoha's hospital.

**OOOOH YESSS LET'S SEE WHUT WILL HAPPEN NEXT TIME ON WELCOME BACK ROKU UCHIHA WOOT WOOOOOOT Giggity.**


	9. The fight

**HELLO PEEEPEEEEL! CHRIS HERE WITH AN AWESOME CHAP! YAYAYAYAYAY GET READY CUZ DIS IS GONNA BE EPIC! Imma throw up after this ;3**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto and I own my OC's like Kurama NOT KYUUBI! Karuto, Roku and many more. And have a gewd day!**

**Previously on Welcome back, Roku Uchiha:**

Sparky stops his thinking about him and continues jumping over the trees. 12 minutes later, they spot the akatsuki. And they were surprised, there were Shukaru and Mimaro. "Erm, We're almost at the hidden leaf." Shukaru said.

"Yeah, We're going to get that 11-tails. Just imagine that power!" Mimaro cheered. 'No, they can't possibly get Roku. I have to kill him first!' "Everyone stay hidden in the bushes!" Sparky whispered.

"Yes sir" Axel responded. Shukaru suddenly stops, "Who goes there? Show yourselves, we know you're there." Shukaru called out. Sparky comes out as the three come behind him. "Impressive, you found us." Sparky smirked. "It was obvious. Pitiful ANBU doesn't know any better!" Mimaro laughs.

"Don't underestimate us!" Hikon screamed running at them. Shukaru throws a poison kunai at Hikon and he stays down. "H-HIKON!" Kage yelled out. Sparky gasps, "Rrrgh... Hikon.." he runs after him and Mimaro blody flickers at Sparky and pushes him out of the way. "You're not going to save your friend!" Mimaro laughs as he raises his kunai.

SMASH! ROKU broke the kunai with his Katana. 'ROKU' Sparky thought. Roku disappears and grabs Hikon and puts him down the ground next to Axel and Kage. "Grrrr, I don't need you here." Sparky muttered.

"Of course you do, you need me" Roku smirked. "Grrr..." Sparky muttered. Sparky reaches his kunai out, "Just get out of my sight!" Sparky throws shurikens at Mimaro as he body flickers to shukaru in back. But then, he headlocks Sparky and chokes him. Of course, Roku stabs the member in the stomach damaging him. Shukaru lets go of Sparky and fell. "Shukaru!" Mimaro yelled.

It was a clone though. "POOF!" Shukaru was completely recovered. Roku smirks, "You know, I quit the akatsuki. I don't need you." "No matter. We're here to capture you" Shukaru responds. "Hn, try." Roku mutters.

Sparky again tries to kill Shukaru, but with some jutsu. "CLONE STYLE: RASENGAN IMPACT!" he said with some hand signs. Seconds later, clones with rasengan ran at Mimaro. Easily, Mimaro punches Sparky's clones and cracks his jaw. "Urrgh." he spits out blood. "I'm going to finish you." Mimaro laughed.

Roku knocks the members and Sparky has his eyes closed... When he opens his eyes, he sees a waiting impatient Roku in the hospital. "Glad you're awake." Roku smiles fakely. "Me and you, NOW." he screams. Bandages everywhere, Sparky takes them off. The fight begins at the rooftop of Konoha's hospital.

**Chapter 9: The fight**

"Are you sure you want to fight me, Sparky? You look like you were injured pretty bad." Roku taunted.

"I'm not...And I will DESTROY YOU!" He raised his voice. Roku laughs and stared at him. "You are no match for me". Sparky shook his head, "I will show you my power!"

Roku dashes and sparky does the same. He body flickers, and shoot a fireball at him. It effected sparky, but not enough. Sparky jumps in the air and shoots lightning bolts out of his hands and then a kunai. "You're finished!" Sparky laughed. Roku used substitution and releases lightning out of his katana.

Instantly, Roku slashes his arm, making a deep cut. "Urghh" Sparky moaned. The young uchiha smirks and then punches him through the wall and he falls down the hospital leaving a giant crash. Sparky moans again and gets up. That's where the Uchihas use their taijutsu. A kick to the gut, Roku spat out blood. A punch in the kidney, Sparky threw up blood.

They kept fighting from genjutsu to ninjutsu. Roku dodges every punch as he goes under and sweeps him off his feet. After that the young uchiha already won. He pointed the sword to Sparky and shown mercy. But the older uchiha glared and punched Roku's katana away. "I'm not giving up." Sparky said pulling some hand signs. After that, he used his genjutsu.

In 3 seconds, the genjutsu was already broken. "That's it?" Roku taunted laughing. Sparky glares once more, "Not yet." He did more handsigns and shot a big hurricane. The young raven smirks and does some handsigns. "Uchiha style: Gigantic family fireball!" Then, the hurricane easily broke and the fireball charged right to Sparky. He stared at amazement and tried to push away the fireball. But he failed.

He was badly injured again, but still gets back up. "I'm going to pound you into dust!" Sparky yelled out.

"You're pathetic, Sparky. I expected more of you" Roku laughed.

"Oh you'll see."

Sparky smirked and crossed his arms. "See what?" And then sparky puffed in a cloud of crows. Then, he stabbed Roku in the back with his kunai. And it broke after. "Pathetic tactic." he moaned. Sparky laughs, "I know, but it was the only way!". Roku smirked and hit him in the face. "It's useless." Roku insisted.

"Grrr, impossible..I stabbed you with all my might! It can't be... You have to be hurt, and then DIE!" Sparky screamed and threw shurikens right at his shoulder. It started to bleed, and Roku activated his sharingan. "I've had enough of you." he said. Sparky laughs and underestimated him.

Roku pulls a genjutsu on him and it worked. Sparky saw a black room with nothing. "This is too easy!" He cockily said. He uses handsigns, and then... Nothing happened. "H-Huh!?" he panicked. And then, Roku pulled three swords and stabbed his arm, leg, and chest. He falls down. "Never underestimate your brother." Roku said.

"Wow, thank god, he's still alive." a voice said. Roku turns around and sees his brother, Raiku. "Yeah, he'll be at the hospital again. It's pretty pathetic for him to underestimate me," he smirked. After putting Sparky back to the hospital, he went back home with Raiku. "So tired.." Roku said. Then he fell on his bed and thought, '_What has happened to my sweet big brother?'_

**That's it for today peepel! I will make more stories the next day after tomorrow cuz I am going to have a sleep over ;3 PEACE!**


	10. The Sunny Days Begin

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto and I own my OC's like Kurama NOT KYUUBI! Karuto, Roku and many more. And have a gewd day!**

**Hey guys! Chris here! With another chapter of my story :DDDDDD Anyways I might make a sasunaru fanfic but maybe I will think bout it ;3 Let's continue duh STOREH :DDDD**

**Previously on welcome back, roku Uchiha:**

"You're pathetic, Sparky. I expected more of you" Roku laughed.

"Oh you'll see."

Sparky smirked and crossed his arms. "See what?" And then sparky puffed in a cloud of crows. Then, he stabbed Roku in the back with his kunai. And it broke after. "Pathetic tactic." he moaned. Sparky laughs, "I know, but it was the only way!". Roku smirked and hit him in the face. "It's useless." Roku insisted.

"Grrr, impossible..I stabbed you with all my might! It can't be... You have to be hurt, and then DIE!" Sparky screamed and threw shurikens right at his shoulder. It started to bleed, and Roku activated his sharingan. "I've had enough of you." he said. Sparky laughs and underestimated him.

Roku pulls a genjutsu on him and it worked. Sparky saw a black room with nothing. "This is too easy!" He cockily said. He uses handsigns, and then... Nothing happened. "H-Huh!?" he panicked. And then, Roku pulled three swords and stabbed his arm, leg, and chest. He falls down. "Never underestimate your brother." Roku said.

"Wow, thank god, he's still alive." a voice said. Roku turns around and sees his brother, Raiku. "Yeah, he'll be at the hospital again. It's pretty pathetic for him to underestimate me," he smirked. After putting Sparky back to the hospital, he went back home with Raiku. "So tired.." Roku said. Then he fell on his bed and thought, 'What has happened to my sweet big brother?'

**Chapter 10: The Sunny Days Begin**

After a beautiful sunny morning, Roku wakes up and looks out the window. "Aaaahh... Summer." he smiled. He gets up to bathroom and washes his face. He looks in the mirror and sees Sparky's reflection. Roku looked down and washed his teeth. "You sure changed, Sparky." Roku wears his usual clothes and runs downstairs.

He sees Raiku reading his newspaper and drinks his coffee. "Morning." Raiku greeted without even looking at him. "Oh hey." Roku smiled. He joins him for breakfast and they stay there in silence. "So is-" "Sparky escaped. Last night, he planned it all along. He went to join the Akatsuki." Raiku interrupted.

"W-What!? Sparky left...?" Roku panicked. Raiku nods, "If he will join the akatsuki, we take him down. He caused enough trouble." Roku looks down and stares at the window again. "We have to give him a chance though, Raiku. We can change him we-" "It's no use. He's full of hatred of you." Raiku again interrupted. Roku shakes his head. Sparky had a plan, but what? "No. He was just jealous. All this time, he's been jealous. But he really wanted to prove me that, and tried to kill me. Two times." He informed.

"I see... Then we'll have to reason with him I suppose." Raiku looks down. "Well, I'll be going to the beach. It's boring just staying here all day." Roku smiles. Raiku nods, "I understand. Go on you crazy Uchiha" Roku laughs and yells goodbye and walks out the door with his swimsuit and everything. He runs to Kurama's house and knocks the door. Naruto opens the door and creaks a bit open to see who it is. "Oh, hello Roku." Naruto smiles.

"Hello, Mr. Uzumaki! Is Karuto and kurama home?" Roku asks. "Oh yes, come in. They're upstairs." he said. "Thanks" Roku responded and he goes up the stairs. He knocks the other door that said '_Kurama and Karuto's room'_. Kurama opens the door, "Oh hey!" she greeted.

"Hey, wanna come to the beach today? It's so boring staying at home." The Uchiha said. "Oh, that's what Karuto and I were going to ask!" She smiled. "Well, let's get going then!" Roku cheers. Kurama nods, "I'll be back." she closes the door and the Raven waited there. A minute later, the two twins were ready to go.

"All right, let's hit the road!" Karuto cheered and ran to the truck. The two sigh and get inside the truck. Hours later, they see the beautiful horizon with the star gleaming ocean. "It's so beautiful!" she yelled in awe. "Yeah, it's pretty great." Roku muttered.

"Aw, cheer up Roku! This'll be fun" Karuto smiles. "Hn," Roku replied. They park the car and they bring their bags to the shore. They put the blankets on top of the sand and then get ready to the restrooms to change. Roku was the first to put on his swimsuit. He takes off his shirt and runs to his spot and throws it. After that, he sees some fangirls trying to get his shirt. "Oh crap, fangirls." he whispered to himself. Roku shoos them away and puts his shirt inside his bag.

Once again, the fangirls kept checking out Roku's sixpack while he runs into the restrooms. Karuto gets out ready and also takes his shirt off. "Get ready, fangirls are waiting." Roku whispered. Karuto sighs, "It's okay. My sister will just scare them away." The raven nods and they wait for Kurama next. Like Roku, Kurama has fanboys. And today is the day Roku can kick all of their asses. She has on her bikini and then walks to Roku.

"Well?" she twirls. Roku is open-mouthed. "You look amazing." one of her fanboys said creeping around the corner. Roku glares and starts walking up to them. But he was too late, and they were left. Roku walks up to Kurama again. "You look beautiful." Roku praised. Kurama smiles, "Okay, let's go now!" she runs to the water and jumps in. Then she makes a big splash.

"WAIT FOR MEEEE!" Karuto follows Roku running to the water. Roku jumps inside and splashes water at Karuto.

"You just didn't..."

"I just did!" Roku smiles.

"I'm going to get ya!"

Karuto chases Roku as Kurama follows. Roku friendly tackles Karuto and they start having and underwater war. That day, they ran back to their spots and have themselves some lunch. Roku makes himself a sandwich as Karuto does the same. Kurama goes to the truck where they sell tacos and all that. But fanboys swarm around the Uzumaki. "We have to do something about that."

"Yeah, they're annoying." Karuto agrees. The two get up and walk up to the fanboys. "Hey, get away from my girlfriend! You stupid idiots!" Roku says. The fanboys swarm around Karuto and Roku, "What're you gonna do about it?" the 'leader' of the fanboys said. "You don't wanna mess with us, pal." Karuto glares.

"Boys, boys! Please don't fight." Kurama smiles. "These pervs are going to get a BEATING." Roku said. One of the fanboys tried to hit him in the face, but that left the guy a twisted and broken arm. Minutes later, Karuto and Roku beated them all up. There were about 20 of them. Most of the fanboys were all covered up with broken bones, bloody noses, and head aches.

"That'll teach 'em." Karuto laughed. "Yeah," Roku smirked. Kurama shakes her head, "You guys are crazy." she smiles and walks away with them. After their lunch, they played some volleyball. It was Roku and Kurama vs Karuto. Since Karuto was really good, the other two couldn't beat against them. But they tried, at least.

Since they are beginners, Roku and Kurama serve first. Kurama throws the ball way high and Roku ninja jumps in the air and hits the ball down Karuto's side. The blonde boy snickers and hits it with his hand. Minutes later, they were still playing and none of them even scored a point. Luckily, Kurama hits it at Karuto's face. **SMACK!** It even made a sound that was heard like a broken bone. "YAY! WE SCORED!" Kurama jumps in happiness. '_Poor Karuto.'_ Roku thought.

At the beautiful sunset, Karuto was sleeping as Kurama put her head on Roku's shoulder as Roku put his head on her head. "This sunset reminds me of you, Kurama-chan." he smiles. After that she smiles and presses her lips onto his. That day, the three went back home as they had a sleepover. "Glad I met you." Kurama said. Roku smiles and they continue watching their movie and eating popcorn.

**Phew! That seemed like a good chapter! Anyways, I'll be making more! Just wait my slaves! I mean.. reader XD Cya till next chapter BYEEEEEE**


	11. The Uchiha and The Uzumaki

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto and I own my OC's like Kurama NOT KYUUBI! Karuto, Roku and many more. And have a gewd day!**

**Heey guys! Chris here with a chap on fridaaaay! T.G.I.F BOO YAH! XD Anyways let's get to the storeh WOO**

**Previously on Welcome back, Roku Uchiha:**

"WAIT FOR MEEEE!" Karuto follows Roku running to the water. Roku jumps inside and splashes water at Karuto.

"You just didn't..."

"I just did!" Roku smiles.

"I'm going to get ya!"

Karuto chases Roku as Kurama follows. Roku friendly tackles Karuto and they start having and underwater war. That day, they ran back to their spots and have themselves some lunch. Roku makes himself a sandwich as Karuto does the same. Kurama goes to the truck where they sell tacos and all that. But fanboys swarm around the Uzumaki. "We have to do something about that."

"Yeah, they're annoying." Karuto agrees. The two get up and walk up to the fanboys. "Hey, get away from my girlfriend! You stupid idiots!" Roku says. The fanboys swarm around Karuto and Roku, "What're you gonna do about it?" the 'leader' of the fanboys said. "You don't wanna mess with us, pal." Karuto glares.

"Boys, boys! Please don't fight." Kurama smiles. "These pervs are going to get a BEATING." Roku said. One of the fanboys tried to hit him in the face, but that left the guy a twisted and broken arm. Minutes later, Karuto and Roku beated them all up. There were about 20 of them. Most of the fanboys were all covered up with broken bones, bloody noses, and head aches.

"That'll teach 'em." Karuto laughed. "Yeah," Roku smirked. Kurama shakes her head, "You guys are crazy." she smiles and walks away with them. After their lunch, they played some volleyball. It was Roku and Kurama vs Karuto. Since Karuto was really good, the other two couldn't beat against them. But they tried, at least.

Since they are beginners, Roku and Kurama serve first. Kurama throws the ball way high and Roku ninja jumps in the air and hits the ball down Karuto's side. The blonde boy snickers and hits it with his hand. Minutes later, they were still playing and none of them even scored a point. Luckily, Kurama hits it at Karuto's face. SMACK! It even made a sound that was heard like a broken bone. "YAY! WE SCORED!" Kurama jumps in happiness. 'Poor Karuto.' Roku thought.

At the beautiful sunset, Karuto was sleeping as Kurama put her head on Roku's shoulder as Roku put his head on her head. "This sunset reminds me of you, Kurama-chan." he smiles. After that she smiles and presses her lips onto his. That day, the three went back home as they had a sleepover. "Glad I met you." Kurama said. Roku smiles and they continue watching their movie and eating popcorn.

**Chapter 11: The Uchiha and The Uzumaki**

It was Friday morning, the BEST day of the week! But Roku had no plans. Neither did The Uzumaki. Roku takes a short walk to the ramen shop and then... "Hey, Roku!" The blonde smiled.

"Oh, hey. Surprised to see you here." replied the raven.

"I always go here! It's so obvious"

"I always knew, Karuto. I see you here like everyday."

The blonde shrugs and continues eating his ramen. "Hey, want to go on missions with me? It's okay if you say no, I-" "Of course!" he smiles. Roku nods, "Okay, but I have a confession to tell you though. Karuto nods and finishes his list bowl of ramen. Seconds later, they both walk to the forest. Roku looked around making sure no one would hear them.

"Okay, I have to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone." Roku looked serious. Karuto slowly nods and sits down on a rock. "Alright... Karuto, days ago, I joined the akatsuki. I'm sorry that I have caused suffering to the village well er, I think I betrayed the village. But it was by accident, I didn't know why but I felt like staying there. It made me feel happy.. I-I don't know why. I quited though... Sorry I kept this secret without telling anyone but you." Roku said looking at Karuto straight in the eyes.

Karuto looked angry, and threw a punch to the jaw. It didn't hurt Roku that much, but it felt a little sore after. The raven comforts his injured jaw and stares at Karuto. "You traitor, I trusted you damn it! It's going to change now! I won't let you hurt my sister, or family! If you touch her I swear I'll kick your ASS!" Karuto screamed. There was an awkward silence after finally, Roku spoke, "But Karuto, It wasn't my fault! I also said I was sorry! I really mean it, but I... I" He didn't know what to say.

Karuto looked down, his blonde hair covering his eyes. "From now on, we're rivals. I'll take you on and beat you on everything!" karuto said. Roku felt hurt, that his best friend now known as his rival, has gone insane. Did it really have to happen? Roku felt weak looking down coughing. "Fine then, we're rivals then. But I will beat you on everything..." the raven said.

"Let's fight then." karuto said. Roku looked shocked, but nodded. "Okay, I won't go easy from now on." Roku takes off his jacket and has on his white shirt. He throws his katana away to the floor and then stared at Karuto with the sharingan in his eyes. "Now then, prepare to be defeated." the uchiha said. The blonde only smirked and runs at Roku with his fist raised.

Roku dashes in back of Karuto and elbows him in the pressure point. Karuto moaned and continues trying to punch Roku. But it didn't happen. The raven just calmly dodges it, mostly it just hit him and had no effect. A kick to the gut, the raven chuckled. "Hn, keep trying, I'm sure you'll defeat me" he said with some sarcasm in his voice.

Karuto gets pissed and uses a yellow orb in his palm with red aura around it. What was it? He runs at the uchiha and hits him with it, making Roku fly threw some trees. He gets back up a little hurt, and dashes at the blonde. Kicking him through the stomache, karuto coughs blood out and winces in pain. Roku chuckles and socks him in the face, making his face bleed alot. Karuto still didn't give up and ran at roku. He throws several shurikens. Almost perfectly roku hits them out of the way. He gets some severe cuts when Karuto cutted roku in the back. The Uchiha smirked after the blood comes out of his mouth. Cuts keep coming everywhere from their injured bodies.

"Give up, K-Karuto." Roku smirks. The blonde shakes his head, and charged a super giant rasengan into the back leaving a large hole on the ground. Roku substituded and charges lightning out of his hands, and unleashes it to Karuto's body. He was reaching his limit, Karuto kneels down. Roku smirks, "I win." Karuto shakes his head and gets back up quickly. After that, they continued their fight.

Something was invading roku's body. It was Hariko, the 11-tails. Taking over the body of Roku, Karuto trembled in fear. The demon teleports and continously cutting everywhere. A flashback came into his mind.

_Roku decided to hang out with Karuto his best friend. They decided to fish and shared stories about their childhoods. "And then, Kurama wiped that guy's smile off his face!" karuto laughed. Roku smirked and looked down the water. "Karuto, I'm happy I met you." roku genuinely smiled. Karuto put a hand on Roku's shoulder, "Let's never fight, best friends forever." The two both nodded and promised that their bond will forever be together._

Roku calmed himself down, now looking at his former almost dead best friend. Roku helps him up and takes him home. He heals him with medical ninjutsu and left a note. It said:

'Karuto, it's roku. I'm sorry what happened today. I wish we can stay as friends. And I'll still see you right? I hope. Well get better soon and I'll see you later.'

Roku then runs home and goes upstairs. Sparky gets in his way and roku pushes him aside, "Out of my way!" then he closed the door behind him and locked it. Now he has some thinking to do...

**Well that's all peeps! And cya later :D I can't wait for next chapter! *head pops* Sasuke say bye :D**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**-.- Shit bird fine then :/ BAAAAAAI**


End file.
